AerialClan/Roleplay
Frigidkit bounced around. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 12:30, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Breezesky padded to the fresh kill pile. She picked a mouse and settled down in the clearing to eat it. 19:26, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Bouncepaw hissed in annoyance as she was woken up by the noise of kits. HorseSoul (talk) 18:36, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw's tabby fur was thick and glossy as he smoothed it. "Hey, Bouncepaw!" he laughed, padding over to the she-cat. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 18:44, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Bouncepaw laughed "Morning Risingpaw. How was the dawn patrol?" HorseSoul (talk) 18:52, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw purred. "Great." He flopped down on the floor. "Now I'm tired." he laughed. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 18:53, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Bouncepaw laughed to then sighed "I suppose I better go on a hunting patrol or something... Or my mentor will be after my tail if I don't..." HorseSoul (talk) 18:57, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw licked her between the ears. He nodded. "I'll see you later, then!" he purred. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 18:59, October 23, 2012 (UTC) She blushed and then padded off towards the slope down into their terratory. She called over her shoulder "See you!" HorseSoul (talk) 19:02, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Bye, Bounce!" Risingpaw sat down, and looked across at Glacierstar, his mentor. She looked at him. "Risingpaw!" she purred. "You want to train with Bouncepaw, don't you?" she laughed. "Well, come on, then!" She got up. Risingpaw's eyes lit up with happiness. "Really? Great!" he purred in joy. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:05, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Glacierstar." murmered Icefang, the dark-pelted brother of the leader, in his drawling voice dipping his head once "You dont mind if my apprentice and I tag onto your lesson do you?" HorseSoul (talk) 19:09, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Glacierstar licked her brother. "Of course not! It's almost time these two were assessed! We can have a practice session!" she purred. Risingpaw exchanged an excited glance with Bouncepaw. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:12, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Bouncepaw was not as exited. "But I was just going hunting!" Bouncepaw protested, looking worried. "Not anymore!" snapped her mentor "I hope you have practised your battle moves." Bouncepaw shot her denmate a look of pure horror. HorseSoul (talk) 19:19, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Uh....am I on any patrols?" Breezesky asked. 19:16, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw's ears pricked with worry for his crush. He blinked at Icefang in surprise, and then looked at Glacierstar. She looked at the two apprentices. "Shall we practice hunting today instead?" she suggested, getting Risingpaw's drag. Risingpaw winked at Bouncepaw with a smile. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:23, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Icefang growled but did not go against the leaders word. "Fine. You take her hunting." He snarled "I'll take Breezesky to patrol the borders." HorseSoul (talk) 19:26, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Glacierstar sighed with relief. "Bouncepaw, you need to learn your battle skills." she laughed. "Anyway, hunting first. Battle practice later. Don't worry, I'll help you, Bouncepaw." she purred. Risingpaw nodded, licking Bouncepaw's head. "I'll help too." ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:28, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you!" purred the apprentice, gratefully "I promise i'll work harder in future..." She watched nervously as Icefang skulked off muttering. HorseSoul (talk) 19:31, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Should we take anymore cats?" Breezesky asked. ~Shoon "Yes. Go get Blazewing and Greyclaw!" ordered Icefang. As the two apprentices and leader padded out. HorseSoul (talk) 19:40, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Don't worry, you'll be a warrior soon. You won't have to deal with him." she laughed. Risingpaw laughed. He jumped up the Sky Oak and caught two swifts and a squirrel. He dropped a swift at Bouncepaw's paws as he saw Icefang walk past.(sorry for rping Icefang a bit) ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:39, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "I suppose..." murmered Bouncepaw "I'm going to try hunting down by the stream and the jagged rocks, if that's okay...?" HorseSoul (talk) 19:42, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw breathed a sigh of relief. He nodded to Bouncepaw. Glacierstar nodded. Risingpaw went to the border of AlpineClan. "I'll hunt here." he yowled down to his Clan leader and best friend. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:44, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Bouncepaw shot her paw out and speared a fish on her claws. She smiled. "Eww! It's really slimy!" HorseSoul (talk) 19:47, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw caught three hares and a pheasent. He returned to camp at sunhigh. He lay down, placing the fresh-kill on the pile. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:49, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Wow! Are you somekind of super-apprentice?" laughed Bouncepaw. Other than her fish she had only caught two other pieces of prey. "Although not for long!" she squeeked. HorseSoul (talk) 19:53, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw purred heartily. "We have battle training later." he laughed. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:54, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, yeah, I forgot. Shall we practise a bit before the session?" she mewed. HorseSoul (talk) 19:56, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "You bet!" Risingpaw bowled her over, purring. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:58, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Hey!" she laughed, tugging at his ear with her teeth "Mrrrow!" HorseSoul (talk) 19:59, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw laughed, accidentally bumping into her, nose to nose. "Bouncepaw.... I-I really like you." he purred. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 20:02, October 23, 2012 (UTC) "Mangy kits, get back in your den! Your mentors would be angry to her if you bouncing around like rabbits in a hurry!" Applefall yowled at the two chattering apprentices. She was waiting for their mentors, Icefang and another cat, to go train them at the Frozen Clearing. Bbun (talk) 23:52, October 23, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Risingpaw flicked his ears. "Right.... ok." he mewed to Applefall. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 08:03, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "Hey!" yelled Bouncepaw, she wasn't scared of Applefall as much as she was of Icefang "Your not our mother or the Clan Leader. So stop acting like it. And we're not kits, thank you." Just then Cloudeye padded from the medicene cat den. "Now, now. That's no way to talk to our deputy now is it?" HorseSoul (talk) 15:01, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw's whiskers twitched. "Some deputy you are!" he growled to Applefall. "You mangy apple-coloured cat!" he hissed. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 15:29, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "Let's not argue." mewed Cloudeye, calmly "I need to borrow an apprentice to come help me gather some herbs. Risingpaw can you come? I'll return you before your assesment." HorseSoul (talk) 15:32, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw dipped his head. "Of course." He turned to Bouncepaw. "See you in a bit!" he purred. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 15:37, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "Right." meowed Cloudeye, once they were out of the camp "We're looking for catnip and comfrey root today. Do you know where to look?" HorseSoul (talk) 15:40, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "Not a clue." Risingpaw laughed. He sniffed the air. "Catmint.... I smell it." He followed the scent, and found a catmint bush. He then sniffed the air again. He flicked his tail to the lake and told Cloudeye it was buried in the riverbank. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 15:43, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "Very good!" the medicene cat beamed at him "Can you gather some for me while I look for the comfrey? Only take as much as you need and only take the leaves from the bottom. That way the top leaves have more time to grow upwards and get enough sunlight." HorseSoul (talk) 15:47, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Wildpaw came back to camp with tansy. She looked around for her mentor. "Bouncepaw, have you seen Cloudeye?" she asked. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 15:49, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "He went out to gather herbs with Risingpaw." Bouncepaw told her. 'HorseSoul (talk) 15:56, October 24, 2012 (UTC)' Wildpaw looked confused. "R-Risingpaw?" She sounded confused. She had a crush on the black tabby, but knew Bouncepaw did too. "Why?" ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 15:59, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "Because." shrugged Bouncepaw "I wouldn't worry about it. They'll be back by sun-high." She was un-aware of the fact Wildpaw had a crush on Risingpaw and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. She tossed the medicene cat apprentice the fish she had caught earlier. "You look hungry." HorseSoul (talk) 16:03, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Wildpaw purred. "Thanks." she purred. Risingpaw came into the camp with Cloudeye, rushing over to Wildpaw and Bouncepaw. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 16:06, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Bouncepaw was about to rush up to him to greet him but Browntail walked over to them instead. "You've all been really busy this morning so Glacierstar says you can have the afternoon off provided you are ready for your assesment later." HorseSoul (talk) 16:11, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw's ears pricked at the sound of Browntail's words. He made a '8D' face to Bouncepaw, and when Browntail had gone he ran over to her. "Herb searching = most boring thing I have ever done." he laughed. Wildpaw flattened her ears, offended. "It's not that bad." she told her crush. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 16:14, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "I beg to differ." laughed Bouncepaw. "And don't you ever get bored of never hunting or fighting or doing apprenticey stuff?" asked Shrewpaw, who had join the conversation "I'd die if I never got to get out of camp other than to gather medicene." HorseSoul (talk) 16:29, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Wildpaw looked shocked. "Y-you're right!" she mewed. "I- I think I want to be a warrior." she decided. "Sure, I'll have a delayed ceremony, but I think I want this instead." She decided. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 16:31, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "You'll make a great medicene cat!" mewed Bouncepaw, quickly "And think how upset Cloudeye would be if you deserted him- he'd be distraught." HorseSoul (talk) 16:41, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Wildpaw shook her head. "Flowerkit wants to be a medicine cat more than I do. She'll be apprenticed soon." she said. "I'll talk to Cloudeye later, unless I change my mind." she said, padding off. Glacierstar flicked her tail towards Risingpaw, Shrewpaw, Cloverpaw and Bouncepaw. "Ok, for your battle assessment, I want you to get into partners." Glacierstar ordered. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 16:45, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "Can I go with you, Risingpaw?" asked Bouncepaw, already knowing the answer. HorseSoul (talk) 16:49, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "Of course! There's no one else I can think of wanting to go with." he purred, licking her forehead. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 16:50, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "Yay!" giggled Bouncepaw, air rushing to her head. Her pelt stood on end when his rough tounge touched her fur. "I guess i'm with you." chirped Shrewpaw to Cloverpaw. HorseSoul (talk) 16:54, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw laughed. Cloverpaw nodded. "I guess." Her pretty tabby fur was shining. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 16:56, October 24, 2012 (UTC) The assesment went down brilliantly. They had returned at sun-down covered in scratches but buzzing. The younger Cloverpaw still had two more assesments to pass but for the other three they had passed their last and were ready to become warriors. HorseSoul (talk) 16:59, October 24, 2012 (UTC) (HorseSoul would like to point out that they have already had their hunting assesment and are ready for their warrior ceramonys *wink* *wink*) Risingpaw looked proudly at the Warriors' den. Then at the Apprentices' den. "Ah..." he sighed. "I'll miss it in there...." he sighed. Glacierstar sat on Highbranch. (Ok, warrior names for Bounce and Shrew?) ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 17:09, October 24, 2012 (UTC) (Bouncenose and Shrewclaw?) "I cant wait to be a warrior!" laughed Bouncepaw. HorseSoul (talk) 17:19, October 24, 2012 (UTC) (was thinking Bounceheart but Bouncenose is awesome <33333) Glacierstar gathered the Clan together. "Bouncepaw, Risingpaw, Cloverpaw and Shrewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your lives?" she asked. Risingpaw nodded. "I do." he declared. Cloverpaw spoke quietly. "I do." ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 17:23, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "I do!" mewed Bouncepaw, confidently. "I do." promised Shrewpaw, trembling slightly. HorseSoul (talk) 17:38, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Bouncepaw, you will be Bouncenose. StarClan honors your bravery, kindness, patience and helping. Risingpaw, you will be known as Risingspirit. StarClan honors your courage, determination, strength and enthusiasm. Cloverpaw, you will be Clovermist, StarClan honors you patience and feline sunshine. Shrewpaw, you will be Shrewclaw, StarClan honors your friendliness and helping. We welcome you as full warriors of AerialClan." she purred. Risingspirit's eyes shone. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 17:46, October 24, 2012 (UTC) "You will now sit your vigil." mewed Browntail. "Remember not to talk or fall asleep or eat anything or wander off!" laughed Cloudeye. "Us kits come get you at dawn to say when the vigil is over." squeeked Flowerkit, who had come to watch. "No you will not." mewed her mother "A warrior or apprentice will." Flowerkit rolled her eyes. HorseSoul (talk) 17:51, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Frigidkit mewled. "But... come on! We wanna stay up with them!" he begged. He had a crush on Flowerkit. Risingspirit waited for night to fall. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 17:57, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Risingspirit woke up. He saw Clovermist still asleep, crying. He went over to her. "What's wrong?" he whispered. She looked up at him. "I love you, Risingspirit." she sighed. "But I know you and Bouncenose are meant to be together. Nothing I do is good. Nothing I plan goes right. Every relationship I've had has fallen to peices." she cried. Risingspirit looked her in the eye, his gaze catching hers, locked. "Clovermist, someday, someone will walk into your life and make you realise why it never worked out with anyone else. Never stop believing." he purred. Clovermist's eyes shone with determination. "Thank you." she purred. Risingspirit hugged her. He nuzzled against Bouncenose. "I've found the one I love. I know you will." he reassured her. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 11:58, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "Why does every stupid apprentice in the stupid Clan like you and not me?" demanded Shrewclaw, climbing out of his nest with a yawn "I'm just as strong as you. And as clever. And even faster." This woke Bouncenose up "Morning." she mewed, sleepily "Hey you three. What's up? You all look... wierd..." It was true. Shrewclaw looked irritated, Clovermist looked sad and Risingspirit looked smug. HorseSoul (talk) 18:56, October 25, 2012 (UTC) (xDD Smug Risingspirit is boss) Risingspirit bent down on one haunch to Bouncenose. "Bouncy, I love you so much. Please, will you be my mate?" he asked. Clovermist looked surprised. She looked at Bouncenose, and then at Shrewclaw. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:12, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "Eww!" cried Shrewclaw, in discust "Will you at least keep your 'relationship' with my sister out of the warriors den?" Bouncenose seemed to be bursting with shame and uncomfort at Shrewclaw's words. "Shrewclaw!" she shrieked. Bouncenose shot out a paw and cuffed her brother round the ears. He pelt prickling with embarassment. Some of the senior warriors were looking up from their nests, woken by the little outburst. HorseSoul (talk) 19:18, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Risingspirit glared at Shrewclaw. He turned back to Bouncenose. Clovermist shushed Shrewclaw. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:38, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "Can we talk outside?" asked Bouncepaw, unburrying her head from her paws to look at him. HorseSoul (talk) 19:40, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Risingspirit nodded. Clovermist licked Shrewclaw's frustrated head. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:42, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Once they were outside Boucenose gulped some air before mewing "Yes. Yes. Yes. Risingspirt, I would love to be your mate. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Yes." She took another gulp. HorseSoul (talk) 19:45, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Risingspirit kissed her on the head. "I love you." he purred. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:48, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "I love you to." then she hit him gently with her tail "What a way to wake up, hey?" HorseSoul (talk) 19:50, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Risingspirit purred, laughing. "Walk?" he suggested. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 19:52, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "Walk." she agreed, with a purr "Lets go down by the river. It's calmer down there and the air is fresher." HorseSoul (talk) 19:55, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Risingspirit purred. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 08:27, October 26, 2012 (UTC) They set off for the river together with their tails twinded. HorseSoul (talk) 16:49, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Risingspirit bowled her over, and jumped into the warm water. Clovermist was still sad. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 16:52, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Bouncenose laughed and shoved his head under the water "That'll teach you!" she snickered. Meanwhile Shrewclaw was sat with Clovermist. "Oh I just don't understand you she-cats sometimes..." he grumbled "So, let me get it right- your upset because my sister is mates with the stupid, StarClan cursed, big-head of a tom that you fancy? Well i'm not exactly thrilled with that partnership either, so are we just gonna moap about watching them flirt or are we going to make a plan?" HorseSoul (talk) 16:57, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "Flirt? Shrewclaw, you moron! They're in a relationship. Get a brain, and some facial reconstruction while you're at it!" she hissed, stalking away. "Go ahead, ruin your sister's relationship. But I ain't helping you." she turned around to the arrogant tom. "Plus, I don't fancy Risingspirit anymore. I - I like someone else." she told him. Risingspirit purred. (when is Bounce gonna be preggy?) ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 17:05, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "Wha...?" Shrewclaw looked hurt and confused for a momment before mumbling to himself "Why do all she-cats think i'm ugly or stupid?" It was begginig to get dark so Bouncenose mewed "Shall we head back to camp or make a nest out here?" (Now. Lol) HorseSoul (talk) 17:10, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Risingspirit stretched. "Let's build a nest out here." he purred. Clovermist turned around. "Shrewclaw." she started. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 17:12, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "Good idea. Let go get some... err... twigs? I've never build my own den before." she laughed "I'll go get some moss for the nest." Shrewclaw glowered at Clovermist "What? Have you changed your mind about breaking Risingspirit and Bouncenose up? Or are you just gonna insult me some more?" HorseSoul (talk) 17:17, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Clovermist shook her head. "I don't love Risingspirit." She padded towards him. "I love you, Shrewclaw." she purred. Risingspirit nodded, gathering some twigs and feathers. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 17:19, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "Whoa!" gasped Shrewclaw, backing away "Emmotions overload!" After quite a lot of gathering, building and laughing the den and nest was finally built. This left both cats very tired and Bouncenose flopped down into the nest with a exagerated yawn. HorseSoul (talk) 17:23, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Clovermist looked into his eyes, detecting slight love for her. She smiled because she knew. Risingspirit flopped beside her. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 17:33, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "I-I... Need to... think about s-stuff!" Shrewclaw managed, before hurling himself out of the entrance and out of camp. Meanwhile later on Bouncenose whispered "It's colder at night. But i'm glad we decided to sleep out here tonight." HorseSoul (talk) 17:37, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Clovermist laughed. Risingspirit pressed against Bouncenose's fur. ~Month skip~ Risingspirit looked at Bouncenose, her stomach was now bigger than ever, and she was ready to give birth. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 17:41, October 26, 2012 (UTC) (Aww we skipped the bit where Bouncenose has to tell Risingspirit she's expecting kits. Lol) HorseSoul (talk) 17:43, October 26, 2012 (UTC) -skip back to when Bounce tells Rising (xD)- Risingspirit looked up at the sky. He saw Bouncenose. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 17:45, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "Umm... I have something to tell you." she laughed, it wasn't her usual laugh it was a nervous sort of laugh. Risingspirit blinked. "What is it?" ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 17:52, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "Outside camp?" HorseSoul (talk) 17:55, October 26, 2012 (UTC) (New blue) Category:Roleplay